Percy Jackson and the Titans Downfall
by luvs.4.pjo
Summary: Percy,Annabeth,and Grover go on a quest to find a way to beat the titans from the inside out.Please no flames. T just to be safe.PERCABETH!i dont own pjo, just incase i forget to put it in my chapters this is my first fanfic if i mess up sorry.
1. Chapter 1

"Percy, where are you?" asked Annabeth to thin air as she peaked inside his cabin. _Not here where could he be? I KNOW he's not at the library, I checked the arena, hmmmmmmmmm. _Then it hit her,_ Grover, duh why didn't I go to him first. _Annabeth went over to the forest and found Grover and Percy playfully tussling at the forest border with each other while Juniper watched. "Percy, Chiron wants us at the Big House." Percy knew never to question when you get summoned but just to tick off Annabeth he asked "Well what does he want us for Wisegirl?" Annabeth getting exceedingly more ticked off by the second practically screamed "Well what do you think, a quest maybe!?" Percy knew he had won so he came along without acting up TOO much on the way.



"Your quest, if you decide to except it will be fraught with many dangers, including: Niemen Lion, Hellhounds, Furies, and last but not least Aphrodite." Both of us said the exact same thing simultaneously "HUH?" " Oh" said Chiron in his matter-of-fact voice "Aphrodite is on a rampage, something about you two not being together ." "Yet." Both Percy and I blushed from our necks up. "So will you except the quest Percy?" Percy still blushing just nodded.

 "I am the spirit of Delphi, ask seeker." Percy simply stated "What is my fate?"

"You shall travel to Olympus on a chariot of sun"

"You'll consult with the rival of one"

"She'll tell you what you need for this quest"

"Up to your love is the rest"

The only line Percy really cared about was the last one, the answer is so simple anyone with a brain could answer it, it's Annabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

"Percy, where are you?" asked Annabeth to thin air as she peaked inside his cabin. _Not here where could he be? I KNOW he's not at the library, I checked the arena, hmmmmmmmmm. _Then it hit her,_ Grover, duh why didn't I go to him first. _Annabeth went over to the forest and found Grover and Percy playfully tussling at the forest border with each other while Juniper watched. "Percy, Chiron wants us at the Big House." Percy knew never to question when you get summoned but just to tick off Annabeth he asked "Well what does he want us for Wisegirl?" Annabeth getting exceedingly more ticked off by the second practically screamed "Well what do you think, a quest maybe!?" Percy knew he had won so he came along without acting up TOO much on the way.



"Your quest, if you decide to except it will be fraught with many dangers, including: Niemen Lion, Hellhounds, Furies, and last but not least Aphrodite." Both of us said the exact same thing simultaneously "HUH?" " Oh" said Chiron in his matter-of-fact voice "Aphrodite is on a rampage, something about you two not being together ." "Yet." Both Percy and I blushed from our necks up. "So will you except the quest Percy?" Percy still blushing just nodded.

 "I am the spirit of Delphi, ask seeker." Percy simply stated "What is my fate?"

"You shall travel to Olympus on a chariot of sun"

"You'll consult with the rival of one"

"She'll tell you what you need for this quest"

"Up to your love is the rest"

The only line Percy really cared about was the last one, the answer is so simple anyone with a brain could answer it, it's Annabeth.


	3. Real Chapter 2 last one fudged up

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Percy slowly walked down the steps, Delphi's words swimming in his head. How would he say this to Chiron with Annabeth in the room it's embarrassing and unethical and. And. And. He reached the room and sat down with Chiron and Annabeth. "Well what did Delphi say Percy?" Chiron asked. Percy stated slowly.

"You shall travel to Olympus on a chariot of sun"

"You'll consult with the rival of one"

Annabeth gasped "My mother!"

"She'll tell you what you need for this quest"

Percy breathed deeply.

"Up to your love is the rest" Percy said.

Chiron said "Percy may I talk to you alone?" "yes sir" Annabeth said as she left the main room.

"Percy if you talk to Athena alone your… How do you say it? Ah, screwed keep Annabeth with you always, as with Grover, because I assume those are the ones you will have accompany you on the quest." "yes sir" "Well then good luck you'll need it. Oh and I'll call Apollo right away."



Apollo was set to arrive at sun up, go figure. So Percy hurriedly packed since as usual he was late. Annabeth kept banging on the door yelling at him to hurry up. Percy finally packed his watch, pen, and change of clothes. Percy arrived at a meadow with Annabeth and Chiron waiting for Apollo to arrive Annabeth kept staring at Percy. When Apollo arrived Annabeth was still staring at Percy so Apollo said "Guess Aphrodite was right about you two, huh?" Both Percy and Annabeth blush but Annabeth a little more as she turned away and got inside the chariot to go to Olympus.

**Cliffy ha. Sorry these chapters are so short but the next one will be longer promise. Oh and sorry I haven't updated in a while I got Grounded because I failed my Pre-Algebra test.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO **

**( ) ( )**

**( = " = )= my bunny, I don't know why I made this but it's sort of cute.**

Annabeth's POV:

_I keep wondering about the prophesy it's probably that Dare girl, Percy spends way to much time with that girl _( Percy hasn't seen Rachael since summer began 3 weeks ago) _,I shall not spend one millisecond with __That __if it is so!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

What Percy is thinking:

_Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth, etc. _

"So Percy, Annabeth, Grover here we are Olympus." Now the challenge is finding Athena talking to her and Athena not killing Percy. "So Annabeth where would your mom hang out?" ( Athena materializes behind the trio ) "I do not "hang out" anywhere Perceus Jackson." said Athena. "Hi Athena haven't seen you in a while." Percy responded cockily. "Annabeth, Grover can I talk to Percy alone?" Percy shot Annabeth the look of the century. "Um actually mom I was hoping we could talk about.." Annabeth looked at Percy "stuff". Athena looked at Percy and waited a few moments then sighed and said "If you wish." So Annabeth and Athena walked towards a small pond filled with koi , by the throne room. "Mom?" asked Annabeth ", do you still love me?" Athena gasped "Annabeth what would make you ask that? I bet it was that Poseidon boy, I knew he would tell you things about me that aren't true, can't you see Annabeth? He is just using you so his father can get back at me for having Athens named after me and not that fish head…" "MOTHER!!!, it's not that I need to tell you how I feel about him, mother I love him, please don't hurt him for you will hurt me." Percy gasped, he could hear everything from the koi. Does Annabeth really like me? If so I have to admit, I love her more than anyone I am undeniably in love with Annabeth Chase even if she is a daughter of Athena. "Percy, man what's wrong are you ok?" asked Grover. "Of course I'm ok why wouldn't I be ok" Percy said nervously.

"Annabeth" said Athena "It does not matter to me if you love him, but since you do I shall tell you what you need to do to bring the titans down. You need to pretend to join the titans, learn their secrets, tell them to Percy, then get out so Percy can get to their weakest point and bring them down ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Please review the next chapter will be soon. If you want to send your ideas I'll try to put them into my story.****;)**


	5. plz don't stop reading my story

**I saved the next chapter to the wrong file and can't find it, post as soon as I can!**


	6. Chapter 6

**L ****Sorry, I won't be able to post for awhile but I have science fair coming up. ( Sci-Fair sucks)**

"Annabeth, you can't do this at least take Grover with you if you want to leave me behind!" pleaded Percy. "Percy you know I can't take anyone with me it'll make… Him suspicious and we cannot fail, not this time." Obviously Annabeth still can't say his name that will be bad for undercover work. "But Annabeth I.. I mean we can't lose you." Percy just can't win against Annabeth when she sets her mind to something. "No Percy I can't do that and you know it." Percy only saw one way to make her at least take Grover. "Annabeth before you go can I tell you something?" Percy held his breath finally Annabeth said "Of course Percy but I think we've said it all." crap she's miffed "Annabeth I love you and I've always loved…" Annabeth kissed him before he could finish. "I still have to go and I won't take Grover I can't risk you guys, but I love you to." Percy sighed as Annabeth left to go meet Argus to take her to the beach, but then Percy noticed something Annabeth forgot her Yankees cap. So Percy rushed to Grover "Come on Grov we are going after Annabeth." Grover looked at him as though he was insane "But she told us to stay here." OMG "I know what she said but I said we are following her" Grover finally gave in and Percy said "Come on lets go get some Pegasus.

**As I said before I won't be able to post for a while but don't forget about me in that time.;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO I only own Chocó the Pegasus.**

**SORRY THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SOOOOOO SHORT BUT THIS ONE WILL BE LONGER.**

"You know I said I was going to meet Annabeth at the shore she is going to be mad." Grover pointed out while Percy heaved himself in Blackjack. "When has that ever affected me Grover? Besides she is fun to mess with." Percy pointed out. "And that is what creeps me out about your relationship." Grover said shaking his head while jumping on Chocó the brown Pegasus. Percy blushed while stumbling out "We…I…No like her." Grover laughed as he said "Percy the empathy link whenever you go near Annabeth I just want to make out with her and I really like Juniper and I wouldn't cheat on her but YUCK! She is one of my best friend but YOU like her" Percy shook his head "so what she is hot? Is that a crime?" Grover looked like her could either barf or bust out laughing "well you think it is HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!" Percy blushed till he was so red he was a tomato face "lets go" just then Chocó and Blackjack shot off to the edge of the ocean.

A.P.O.V

_Where is Grover, I guess I'll go alone maybe Percy won't find out_

Annabeth boarded the canoe and left the other to go find the _PRINCESS ANDROMIDA _

G.P.O.V

_h-Oh Annabeth is going alone better tell Percy_

A.P.O.V. in particular

Annabeth slowly rowed to the _PRINCESS ANDROMIDA _and climbed aboard to get confronted by two hellhounds backed by Luke and _BACKBITER. _Luke slowly walked over to Annabeth and…

P.P.O.V

Percy woke with a start "Grover! I think something is wrong with Annabeth!" Grover jumped so high he almost fell off of Chocó "Well I may have forgot to mention that Annabeth made it to the _PRINC…" _Blackjack *told* Percy _" Uh boss you may not want to do that" _Because Percy was planning on doing something partially nasty to Grover "GROVER, HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO TELL ME THAT!!!" Grover was about to respond but the _PRINCESS ANDROMIDA _came into view.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was planning on writing at night but my boyfriend broke up with me and I was having trouble dealing with it. SRY. **

;


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

P.P.O.V

_Oh I am so mad at Grover right now how could he not tell me Annabeth is on the_ _PRINCESS ANDROMIDA he knows exactly how I feel about her _but suddenly all three furies dropped out of no where surrounding them "Perceus Jackson, you cannot pass to the _PRINCESS ANDROMIDA _you will ruin the mission and for that when you die you will be sent directly to the fields of punishment all because you wanted to save your little girlfriend from refalling in love with Luke Castellan because you are jealous that she would leave our little hero …"

(sry about this if you don't like swearing)

"Oh My Gods shut the fuck up before I shove those whips up all your asses"

"Aw look sisters I think I hit a nerve, well sisters our part of the deal is done we have warned Percy we may take our leave"

The three furies left Grover and Percy with a mix of anger and confusion as Blackjack and Chocó dropped them of on the _PRINCESS ANDROMIDA_.

A.P.O.V

_I don't know how much more of this I can take Luke is making me prove my loyalty by doing every thing he wants but there is one thing I cannot do and that is be his girlfriend but I have to because he said he would kill Percy other wise oh what do I do? _Suddenly their was two small thuds on the deck I normally wouldn't have cared but I just cleaned their so I quickly ran to the deck and I saw…

**Yay sort of a cliffy please tell me what you thought of it and if you hated it tell me that to and what you hated about it thanks ****:}**** oh and sry it is so short I is building up suspense. **


	9. Chapter 9

O.K I have complete and utter writers block and can't think of anything to put in the fanfic so until next time luvs. Oh and plz send your ideas it might help me.


End file.
